


埃迪的特♂殊♂教♂育

by Keyan2814



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Tentacle Sex, teaching sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyan2814/pseuds/Keyan2814





	埃迪的特♂殊♂教♂育

毒液最近觉得埃迪有些异常。

他不太理解是什么原因能够在他每次从埃迪的双腿中间滑过的时候都能感觉到埃迪怪异的喘息。

他知道这不是因为埃迪累了，他能够感觉到。

但对他来说也并不是什么难事，关于埃迪的一切他都完完全全能够探知得一清二楚。

于是他发现了他常常会导致埃迪怪异的那个位置，是人类的生殖器官。

所以……他的埃迪是需要交配了？

探究了大半夜的毒液看着还在熟睡的埃迪陷入了沉思。

“我觉得你得去找安妮。”埃迪对着镜子刷牙的时候就听到毒液这么说，然后他就差点因为这个没头没尾的建议吞下了嘴里的牙膏泡泡。

“什么？不。”埃迪回答道，口中的泡沫随着他嘴唇的开合飞溅到镜子上。他弯下身凑近水龙头含了一口水在口腔里扫了一趟，把泡沫都从嘴里刷得差不多了之后在池子里吐掉，在水龙头下冲洗着他的牙刷顺便冲干净池子周围的泡沫。“你为什么会这么想？”

他和安妮分开很长时间了，丹是个不错的家伙，他无意再给他的朋友们带去困扰。

毒液也应该知道这种事才对，突如其来的建议让埃迪感到疑惑。

“我从你最近的行为判断你需要交配，安妮是一个很适合你的选择。”

哪怕对方已经是自己的共生体了，埃迪有的时候也很难搞明白一个外星生物的脑回路，更别说对方对地球上的很多事物并没有太多了解。

“不不不，我不能去打扰安妮。另外……”埃迪把牙刷放回架子上，扯下旁边的毛巾擦拭掉自己嘴边沾着的水珠，开始教导自己的共生体，“人类之间不说交配，我们把这种事情称之为‘做爱’，还有更重要的是，谁告诉你我需要的？”

对方似乎对埃迪的教导来了兴趣，虽然他完全可以通过读取埃迪的思想来了解很多事，但和埃迪的聊天也让他觉得相当有意思。所以他从埃迪的身体里爬了出来，最后凝成一个大脑袋绕在埃迪身上：“是你最近的身体反应这么告诉我的，难道不是吗？”

那双看不出目光的白色大眼睛像是露出了求知的神情，埃迪从橱柜中拿出炸薯球，抓了几个塞到嘴里往沙发走去，他准备坐下来慢慢和毒液谈一谈。

毒液在埃迪的身旁张着他看不见底的大口，埃迪看也没看就顺手把自己手里的炸薯球喂到他嘴边的方向，毒液满意地用舌头在埃迪手上卷过，把炸薯球吞进嘴里，在埃迪的手上留下自己的液体。

无奈地摆了摆手，毒液正咀嚼着自己嘴里的炸薯球，埃迪对他的吃相见怪不怪，直接切入正题：“什么反应？”

咀嚼完毕的毒液配合着自己的动作回答他，“埃迪，”细密的黑色液体从埃迪的腰间爬了出来，像往常那样顺着埃迪的身体蔓延到了他双腿间的地方，“我每次一经过这里，你都会表现得很奇怪，就算很短暂也逃不过我的感觉。我知道这是你们人类的生殖器官。”

粘腻的液体特意想要证明埃迪的不对劲，不像之前的不经意经过，而是缓慢地游走在埃迪的阴茎周围。

果然就像毒液发现的那样，埃迪的呼吸变得不自然起来，“看吧，就像现在这样。”

“等等，毒液！”私密处突然传来的持续性刺激让埃迪不由得发声叫停，埃迪回忆起最近是有几次在毒液经过时一闪而过的感觉，但那是他作为男人再正常不过的反应，他并没有当回事。

毒液听话地停下，黑色的大脑袋在埃迪旁边晃来晃去：“这难道不是你需要交配……需要做爱的讯号吗？”说到一半想起了埃迪对于自己措辞的纠正，毒液及时改成了正确的说法。

毒液的话语与行动都有些色情了，但埃迪知道对方确实只是对人类的性行为一无所知而产生了严肃正经的好奇，他觉得自己此刻就像家长一样应该给毒液一个正确的引导。

“做爱是地球上人与人因为爱而自然产生的亲密行为。”

“你爱安妮，你就和她做爱。”

“没错，是的，当然那是以前了。”

“我也爱埃迪，我也可以和埃迪做爱。”毒液对埃迪的教导定下了自己的结论。

“那不一样！做爱是发生在伴侣之间的，我们是……”我们是什么呢？埃迪一时之间发现他没法给自己和毒液的关系下一个结论，毒液与他是共生体，但又不仅仅如此。

等不到回答的毒液干脆对此发表了他的看法：“我们完全可以是伴侣，我们一起吃一起睡一起吓唬坏人，我本就是要陪伴你一生的。埃迪，你属于我。”

毒液所说的在他看来不过是在陈述一个客观事实，但这样的语言听起来更像是直白的情话。甚至埃迪不知道如何去反驳对方的说法。

对方爱他，他一直是知道的，只是他从没有思考过这究竟是哪一种爱，连带着他对毒液的感情也没有在他自己的考虑范围之内。

毒液就权当埃迪默认了刚才的说法，再度变成了一个好学的学生，黑色的液体又开始在埃迪的阴茎周围活跃起来：“那这个呢？你的感觉又是怎么回事？”

因为毒液一直停留在那个地方的缘故，埃迪已经有了心理准备，毒液也仅仅只是活跃了一会儿来提醒埃迪，然后重新恢复安分，埃迪并没有像最开始那样有太大的反应。

不过赘述人体构造好像太过麻烦了，埃迪把这件事交给了回想，让毒液自行体会，然后对毒液疑惑的事情进行了补充：“你经过的时候，它就会有感觉，是正常的生理反应，跟我需不需要做爱没有关系。”

那双白色的大眼睛一动不动地盯着他，好像在消化这一切。

“当我触摸你阴茎的时候，你会得到舒服的感觉，是吗埃迪？”毒液说罢，像是为了确认一样，黑色的液体在埃迪的阴茎上堆积得更多了，他开始学着重复前几次导致埃迪出现生理反应的动作。

“是……”在毒液的努力下，性器处传来的感觉让埃迪的呼吸再度出现了紊乱的情况，“你该停下来了，毒液。”

这一次毒液却没有如他所说地停止自己的行为，在毒液看来这是能够让自己的宿主感到舒服的事情，没有停下来的必要。

“埃迪，你要教我，我想了解。”想了解如何让你获得更棒的感觉。

本来也就是埃迪先想要谈一谈的，现在对于共生体的求知欲没有任何理由能够拒绝。

毒液察觉到了埃迪短暂的心理斗争，老实说他还挺喜欢帮助埃迪做一些对方踟蹰不前的事情，毕竟对方只是一个怂包：“现在告诉我，我的动作对吗？”

埃迪以实际的生理反应回应了这个问题，他的小兄弟站了起来，毒液很开心地从他的身上体会出抗拒却享受的感觉。

他不需要明白抗拒是出于什么原因，就像他最开始不明白埃迪为什么在面对坏人的时候举起双手的愚蠢行为，他只需要明白他该让他的埃迪不受伤害，他该让他的埃迪享受他的行为。

似乎是有些难耐了，埃迪觉得如果在自己的共生体面前叫出来太尴尬，他原本抓着零食塑料袋的手捂住了自己的嘴，然后觉得还不够地把虎口放到了齿间。

在他就快要咬下去的时候黑色的液体从他手腕间蔓延开来，生生把他的手从他的嘴边拉出了一段距离。

谁也不能伤害埃迪！埃迪自己也不行！

没了任何物体遮挡的埃迪不得不让刺激引起的呻吟溢出自己的唇间。

毒液只在埃迪的记忆里听过这种声音，这会儿却真真切切在他面前发生了，他没来由的开始感到兴奋，在埃迪的记忆中深挖着那些关键的地方。

埃迪有点自暴自弃了，但同时他也莫名地觉得这似乎也没什么不好的。

不过他此前根本也没有对自己的身体构造太过关切，现在反倒是随着毒液的探索而仔细感受着。

这对毒液来说无异于是一种鼓励，他原本包裹着埃迪阴茎的液体继续向周围蔓延，顺着褶皱一路爬满了埃迪的精囊：“埃迪，这里可以吗？”

埃迪在往常的性事中很少去触摸这个地方，但他模糊地回想起少不经事的时期，影片中的女人会通过轻微的挑逗它来让男人获得快感。

毒液当然接收到了这个讯息，黑色液体盘踞在精囊上，先是变为了一只手在上面轻柔地揉搓，然后深感如果想要做什么实际的事情，那么埃迪穿着衣服里的空间就不够了，他迅速地定下了这个结论并把埃迪的裤子连同内裤一起扯下来扔到了旁边。

埃迪根本来不及想有哪里不对劲，毒液那根粗长的舌头就直接包裹住了他的肉球，精囊处湿润的触感加上猛地一紧，埃迪发出了比刚才更让人觉得羞耻的叫声。

“不……毒液，”埃迪努力想要找到一丝理智，“我们不能这样。”

但身体的快感已经被毒液完完全全地感知了，毒液在这种时候仍然保持着他直来直去的行事作风：“我想要和你做伴侣之间做的事情。埃迪，我像爱伴侣那样的爱你。”

这一次就是真真正正实打实的情话了，埃迪听得有点懵，却无端从心里认可了毒液的话，就好像他们确实该是如此，他甚至连一点排斥的感觉都没有。

或许早在不知道从什么时候开始，他和毒液的关系就已经不只是共生体，而是爱人，只是没人发现。

埃迪一时之间难以回答，不过毒液并不需要听到回答，他的埃迪心里想的一切他都知道。于是为了表示自己的占有，黑色的液体爬满了埃迪的全身，就像是在紧紧拥抱一样。

师出有名的毒液用自己的长舌在埃迪的阴茎上绕了两圈，舌尖懒懒地搭在埃迪精囊的位置，他用舌头代替模仿手部套弄的方式在上面撸动，他的舌尖也随着他的动作击打着埃迪的精囊。

埃迪压抑的呻吟回荡在房间里，毒液带给他的快感是他以前从未体会到的。

毒液一直在研究着埃迪的记忆，他发现了“插入”这个动作带来的结合的愉悦，虽然他已经和埃迪是一体了，但人类的特有方式也让他想要尝试。

况且他也发现了埃迪身上能够满足这一行为的地方……

那些黑色物体从埃迪精囊的下方往他的股间延伸，它们来到了穴口的褶皱前，一点一点小心翼翼地想要钻到里面去。

男人的后穴不像女人那样，何况埃迪作为一个直男，万万没有想到过毒液会觊觎这个地方。

从未有过任何经验的甬道紧致非常，埃迪更是在毒液钻进去一点的时候就紧张起来。

毒液也没有硬来的打算，他本来就是可以在埃迪的身体里无处不在的，他选择了直接在狭窄的甬道里出现，从里面往外撑开。

这种感觉像极了临近排泄，埃迪想要站起身往厕所走，却被毒液吸在沙发上动弹不得。

“放轻松，埃迪，不是你想的那回事，只是我。”

语气就像他说“我在这。”“我不会让你死的。”一样，莫名安抚住了埃迪紧张的心情。

但这也并不代表埃迪就接受这样的事情了，他努力调整着自己的呼吸让自己能够说出完整的话：“你……从我身体里出来。”

“你在说什么，埃迪？我们本来就是一体的。”

“是，是，但不是这个……啊啊……”话还没说完，毒液舌头的套弄速度突然加快了，埃迪刚平息一些的呼吸又被打乱了。

毒液不想被拒绝，于是在他简单的想法里，他如果能够让埃迪更开心一些，或许埃迪就不会拒绝他。

他也如愿了，阴茎上传来的快感让埃迪无心再说出拒绝的字眼，加上他黑色脑袋上的大眼睛在埃迪眼前露出了像是恳求的可怜神情，埃迪无声地许可了。

但这是他们双方都不了解的领域，黑色的液体在埃迪的体内探索着，然后从滑润的液体逐渐变成带了一些硬度的固体，在埃迪的可接受范围内由细转粗。

每次当埃迪觉得自己已经要被撑满的时候，毒液总是还能继续变大一些，仿佛不紧贴他的每一寸肉就不觉得满足。

那根柱体的外围是柔软的，是毒液为了防止埃迪受伤而做的，它们在柱体涨大的同时按摩着埃迪的内壁，最大限度地不带给埃迪任何的不舒适。

毒液缓慢地在埃迪身体里运动，埃迪的身体无比自然地回应他，毒液理解了这个叫做“生理反应”的东西，他在等待着埃迪的生理反应接受这样的事情。

一直到毒液凭借自己对埃迪的感知自信地认为已经没问题了，甬道内黑色的物体分化开来融进了埃迪的身体中，取而代之的是毒液比照着埃迪阴茎的样子以及他刚刚探索出的尺寸凝出的“性器”抵在埃迪的穴口。

他的舌头从埃迪的阴茎上撤了下来，黑色的藤蔓再度攀爬上去，准备着配合他接下来的动作。

他黑色的大脑袋凑到了埃迪面前，乖巧地蹭着埃迪已经在情欲的作用下变得潮红的脸颊，然后像恋人们该做的那样轻柔地在埃迪的嘴唇上落下恋人们所谓的吻。

黑色的柱体极为耐心地撑开褶皱，在埃迪满足的叹息中埋进了埃迪的身体里，毒液开始学着埃迪记忆中的那样抽动，同时已经蓄势待发的黑色藤蔓伴随着毒液抽动的频率重新开始套弄埃迪高高翘起的阴茎。

当毒液的柱体掠过埃迪甬道中某一个点的时候，埃迪忘情的呻吟突然变得婉转，身体也开始颤抖。

毒液被埃迪怪异的举动吓得停了下来，他第一时间以为自己是伤到了埃迪，一边努力寻找着埃迪的身体是不是有什么他需要去修复的，一边在埃迪的脑海里询问：“怎么了，埃迪？”

“……没事，”埃迪话说出口突然发现自己的声音也在颤抖，于是立马转变成与毒液脑内交流，“只是没有过这样的感觉。”

已经习惯把关切放在第一位的毒液终于后知后觉地发现刚刚那是多么欢愉的表现，但他还是询问道：“那我可以继续吗？”

“好……”脑中埃迪的回应刚结束，下一秒毒液就朝着刚刚那个位置继续进攻，爽得埃迪仰着头，嘴里的呻吟都变得不完整了。

第一次在埃迪身上有这种感觉毒液开始横冲直撞起来，他就像个刚出生的婴儿一样对此时的一切都抱有好奇，他与埃迪发生的事情在他看来简直无比新奇。

更重要的是他和他的埃迪以另一种紧密的方式结合在一起。

在他的动作下叫喊着的埃迪也是没有被任何人所见过的样子，是只属于他的埃迪。

在埃迪阴茎上的套弄速度也加剧了，前端的快感刺激得埃迪的后穴不断收缩，只是毒液的柱体并不是实际的性器官，对此没有什么明显的感觉，他是通过埃迪获得的快感来感到愉悦。

他的阴茎早溢出些许透明的液体，在毒液的动作下跳动着，已经濒临释放的边缘。

埃迪几乎已经找不到自己的理智了，他现在唯一知道的是他正在和一个爱着自己的外星生物做爱，属于爱人之间的做爱。

从他与毒液相遇的那一天起，在任何情况下他都不会再是一无所有的人了。他拥有毒液，就像毒液拥有他。

埃迪在毒液的前后服务下射了出来，白浊的液体喷在毒液黑糊糊的躯体上，被毒液吸收了。

毒液将埃迪整个包裹住，让埃迪完完全全待在自己的身体里，他的埃迪需要休息。

窗外的夕阳看起来美好极了，他真是爱死地球了。


End file.
